One of the greatest challenges with existing digital translators is that they often don't deal well with language-specific grammar peculiarities, and often make embarrassing errors with longer phrases. Translating from English to Chinese, for instance, may result in an incorrect ordering of words.
The set of examples is provided by way of illustrating example implementations to aid in understanding and is not intended to, nor should it be interpreted as, limiting in any way.